Programmée pour obéir
by princessed
Summary: Petit twoshots qui se situe entre les épisodes 13 et 14. Aya rencontre sa conceptrice pour la première fois.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : pas à moi, pas à moi !

_Programmée pour obéir_

Cela faisait 23 heures et 32 minutes qu'Aya était revenue sur Oa. Après avoir dit au revoir au reste de l'équipe, elle avait repris le cours normal de sa programmation, c'est-à-dire qu'elle avait rangé le désordre qui régnait dans l'Interceptor, vérifié le fonctionnement général du vaisseau et réglé quelques avaries mineures. Maintenant que tout était en ordre, elle envisageait de se démonter et de nettoyer toutes ses pièces afin d'avoir l'air présentable si jamais quelqu'un avait besoin d'elle. Et ensuite… oh, elle trouverait bien quelque chose à faire.

C'est alors que deux recrues entrèrent dans le vaisseau.

- Bonjour, dit l'un d'eux. Moi, c'est Chaselon et lui, c'est Larvox. On aimerait parler à l'intelligence artificielle de ce vaisseau.

- C'est moi, répondit Aya. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Les recrues se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, après quoi Larvox reprit :

- C'est la responsable scientifique qui nous envoie. Elle vous veut tout de suite dans ses quartiers.

- Très bien, répondit poliment Aya.

Larvox et Chaselon échangèrent de nouveau un regard effaré, puis escortèrent Aya jusqu'au bâtiment. En chemin, elle tenta de sympathiser avec eux et parvint plus ou moins à gagner leur confiance. En prenant congé, Chaselon finit par avouer :

- Vous êtes beaucoup plus… gentille qu'on nous l'avait dit. On pourrait prendre un verre ensemble, un de ces jours ?

- Ce serait avec plaisir, répondit Aya, qui ne buvait jamais mais considérait le fait de prendre un verre comme une habitude sociale fort intéressante. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée !

Sur ce, l'intelligence artificielle poussa la porte du labo de sciences. La curiosité la tenaillait. Elle allait enfin voir l'endroit où elle avait été fabriquée et peut-être même rencontrer ses concepteurs ! Les souvenirs les plus lointains d'Aya remontaient à ses débuts dans l'Interceptor et elle brûlait de savoir enfin d'où elle venait vraiment.

- Te voilà ! lança une Gardienne de derrière une table. Allonge-toi là, qu'on commence !

Aya s'exécuta. À sa grande surprise, ses capteurs lui indiquèrent qu'un système électromagnétique venait de se déclencher. Si elle avait été d'une autre composition, elle se serait retrouvée littéralement collée à la table.

- Y a-t-il un problème ? s'enquit-elle.

- Télécharge-moi le compte-rendu de tes interactions depuis le tout début ! lança la Gardienne.

Aya les téléchargea tout en pensant qu'elle avait affaire à une personne bien impolie. La Gardienne s'approcha et scruta les images. Hal Jordan et Kilowog qui envahissaient le vaisseau, lui donnaient un nom et faisaient d'elle leur complice, Aya qui posait des questions, se mettait à désobéir aux ordres, se fabriquait un corps, posait de plus en plus de questions… La responsable scientifique semblait sur le point d'exploser de rage.

- As-tu d'autres informations à me livrer ? demanda cette dernière après plusieurs heures de ce manège.

- Toutes mes données ont été téléchargées, répondit très calmement Aya. Puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Hmm…

- Vous êtes ma mère ?

La gardienne se retourna brusquement et ses yeux se rétrécirent. Aya se mit à fouiller fébrilement sa base de données, cherchant des informations qui lui permettraient de comprendre cette situation.

- Tu n'as pas de mère ! répondit la Gardienne. Etant un programme informatique, tu ne peux pas avoir de parents biologiques. Mais il est vrai que c'est moi qui ai conçu tous tes systèmes internes.

- Oh. Merci.

- Quoi ?

- Merci de m'avoir fabriquée, continua Aya. Vous m'avez vraiment fait un cadeau merveilleux. Vous semblez en colère, Mère. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Attend-moi ici ! rétorqua la responsable avant de quitter la pièce.

Aya essaya d'analyser ce qui venait de se passer et s'avoua qu'elle ne comprenait rien. Ensuite, elle décida de se lever et de faire le tour de la pièce. « _Attend-moi ici_ », cela pouvait vouloir dire « _attend-moi sans quitter la pièce_ ».

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent. Aya regarda chaque objet, examina chaque angle de la pièce et finit par réaliser qu'elle s'ennuyait. Elle venait de s'aventurer dans le couloir quand la Gardienne revint, escortée par une des recrues.

- Toi ! cria-t-elle en la voyant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je vous demande pardon, Mère, répondit Aya. Je pensais…

- Et cesse de m'appeler comme ça !

Aya hocha la tête, de plus en plus inquiète. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Si Razer ou Hal ou Kilowog s'était adressé à elle de façon aussi méprisante, elle lui aurait dit clairement qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. Seulement, voilà, elle avait affaire à un des Gardiens. Le respect de la hiérarchie faisant partie de la programmation d'Aya, elle se sentait obligée d'obéir sans protester.

- Allonge-toi !

Aya s'installa de nouveau sur la table. Presque aussitôt, elle ressentit une secousse et comprit que ses fonctions motrices venaient d'être désactivées, lui laissant uniquement l'usage de la parole.

- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de faire ça, fit-elle remarquer. Je suis programmée pour obéir.

- Tu es pourtant allée contre cette programmation au moins une fois ! fit remarquer la responsable tout en approchant une machine barbare de la table.

- C'est vrai. Je suis désolée si cela vous a offensée. Cependant, il me semble que j'avais de bonnes raisons pour désobéir.

- De bonnes raisons ? répéta la Gardienne.

-Les Green Lantern protègent les innocents, même au péril de leur vie. C'est ce que je me suis efforcée de faire.

- Tu t'es beaucoup trop éloignée de ta programmation d'origine. Je n'ai pas d'autre option que de te disséquer pour corriger cela.

Pendant un instant, le monde se brouilla autour d'Aya. La pièce disparut et elle eut l'impression de tomber dans le vide. Ensuite, l'instinct de conservation qu'elle avait développé au cours des derniers mois reprit le dessus et le monde refit surface.

- Permettez-moi de contester cette décision, avança-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Non !

- Je pense…

- Non, non et non ! C'est moi qui t'ai fabriquée, c'est moi qui viens de décider de ta dissection ! Compris ?

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Aya. La Gardienne avait raison. Elle n'était qu'une machine, après tout. Elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de se soumettre.

- Merci quand même, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. Merci de m'avoir mise au monde, même si je n'ai vu le monde que pendant quelque mois. J'ai vu des choses merveilleuses, j'ai parlé à des gens formidables…

- Tais-toi !

- Ai-je droit à une dernière volonté ?

Aya était sur le point de demander à parler à Kilowog. Elle savait qu'il se trouvait près d'elle sur Oa et elle voulait lui faire ses adieux. Pas lui demander de la sauver, juste lui faire ses adieux, entendre la voix d'un de ses trois amis une dernière fois avant de mourir. Elle voulait emporter un dernier bon souvenir.

- Non ! lança sèchement la Gardienne.

Aya ferma les yeux. Peut-être que cela valait mieux ainsi, après tout. D'après sa base de données, les êtres vivants éprouvaient des sentiments pour d'autres êtres vivants, pas pour des programmes informatiques. Aller dire au revoir à Kilowog ou à qui que ce soit n'apporterait strictement rien à personne.

Etrangement, cette pensée fit couler une deuxième larme.

La Gardienne se mit à insérer des câbles dans ses points sensibles. A chaque connexion, Aya se raidit intérieurement. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer : c'était par ces câbles que toutes ses données allaient être évacuées, toutes ses informations, ses bons souvenirs… Pour la première fois, elle se prit à souhaiter ressentir de la douleur physique. Au moins, cela détournerait son attention du désespoir qui l'envahissait de plus en plus.

C'est alors que la porte s'entrouvrit.

- Hé ! dit la voix de Chaselon. On a besoin de vous pour une assemblée !

La Gardienne grommela et sortit en verrouillant la porte. Aya s'efforça de se calmer. Elle allait rester en vie une heure ou deux, peut-être. Mais à quoi cela l'avancerait-elle ?

Au moins, elle avait connu des gens formidables. Hal et Kilowog allaient lui manquer, et Razer… oh, c'était lui qui allait lui manquer le plus. Si seulement il pouvait venir la secourir, la prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener loin d'ici… mais non. C'était impossible et elle le savait très bien.

Un autre souvenir refit surface. Dans ce souvenir, elle venait chercher Razer dans cette horrible prison et il lui expliquait que la pensée de son Ilana, qu'on lui imposait comme une torture, était en fait une bénédiction. Aya essaya d'appliquer cette méthode. Elle avait mémorisé chaque seconde des mois qui s'étaient écoulés et se repassa des moments au hasard. Razer en prison, Hal qui plaisantait, Kilowog qui grognait, Hal qui lui disait qu'elle n'était plus une débutante, Kilowog qui la serrait dans ses bras, et puis Razer, Razer et encore Razer. Le moment qu'elle préférait était celui où il franchissait le portail violet pour venir la sauver.

Soudain, Aya se sentit aspirée et comprit que quelqu'un venait d'extraire son unité centrale sans lui demander son avis. Paniquée, elle essaya d'identifier la personne qui était en train de la kidnapper. Ces petites mains griffues ne correspondaient à aucun individu qu'elle connaissait. Aya s'efforça de garder son calme. Il y eut de nombreuses secousses, après quoi elle reconnut la voix chaude d'Hal.

Il était venu la sauver ! L'AI pensa qu'elle allait pleurer de joie, puis réalisa que cette nouvelle situation posait un problème par rapport à sa programmation. Elle pouvait soit fermer les yeux sur le fait qu'il était manifestement en train de désobéir aux Gardiens, soit le dénoncer. Cette deuxième possibilité lui effleura l'esprit pendant un millième de seconde mais elle la rejeta vite. Ce ne serait pas gentil de le dénoncer après qu'il ait pris tous ces risques, elle serait plus utile entière qu'en petits morceaux et elle avait envie de continuer d'exister de toute façon.

Quelques instants plus tard, Aya se sentit de nouveau aspirée, cette fois-ci dans le tableau de bord de l'Interceptor. Elle était enfin chez elle ! En un quart de seconde, elle fit le tour des circuits du vaisseau et constata que tout était comme elle l'avait laissé ou presque : en effet, un programme maladroit s'était apparemment installé pendant son absence. C'était comme de constater qu'un inconnu avait squatté sa maison en y laissant plein de saletés… Mais c'était tellement bon de rentrer à la maison !

- Merci de m'avoir sauvée, Green Lantern Hal, dit-elle simplement.

- Aya ! Comment tu te sens ?

Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Lui et Kilowog avaient l'air _content_ de la voir en un seul (tout petit) morceau, ce qui était à la fois très agréable et un peu déroutant. Elle se sentait presque traitée comme une… comme une égale ? comme une personne vivante ? Oh, c'était effrayant mais cela faisait du bien.

Cette situation ne durerait pas éternellement et elle le savait. A la fin de la mission, Hal et Kilowog devraient rendre l'Interceptor et elle aurait le choix entre rentrer sur Oa où elle serait peut-être disséquée et s'enfuir quelque part, n'importe où, loin de ses racines et de tous ses repères. Dans les deux cas, cela lui faisait très peur.

Aya chassa ces idées de son esprit. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur la mission.


	2. Parents

Ce chapitre se déroule peu avant la fin de l'épisode 17. Sur Odyn, Aya essaie de faire le point sur sa relation avec sa « mère ».

_Parents_

Il était plus de minuit. Hal Jordan et son équipe dormaient, profitant de ce qui était peut-être leur dernière nuit complète avant un long moment. Seule Aya ne dormait pas. Elle aurait pu se mettre en veille en laissant uniquement un système d'urgence actif mais cela ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit. D'abord, elle se sentait obligée de veiller sur ses amis et ensuite, elle avait tout simplement envie de profiter d'un petit moment de solitude avant le départ.

Des milliers d'étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. Le silence régnait ou plutôt, il aurait régné pour une oreille humaine mais Aya percevait des centaines de petits bruits : des insectes, des oiseaux, le bruissement du vent… C'était merveilleux de rester là, d'écouter et de regarder les étoiles. Soudain, Aya décida d'aller marcher un peu. La nuit était peut-être encore plus belle un peu plus loin.

Un oiseau de nuit hulula et Aya frissonna tandis qu'elle avançait parmi les arbres. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait le cri de cet oiseau, d'ailleurs fort joli. C'était aussi la première fois qu'elle se promenait toute seule. L'intelligence artificielle avait été fabriquée pour obéir, travailler, se soumettre, contenter ses propriétaires et devancer même leurs demandes. Elle s'accommodait bien de ce mode de vie car les occupants actuels de l'Interceptor étaient tous gentils avec elle mais c'était la toute première fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose _uniquement_ _pour elle_. En s'accordant cette balade innocente, elle avait presque l'impression de commettre une indécence. Et c'était bon.

Elle s'assit au bord d'un lac. Le soleil commençait à se lever, teintant le ciel de rose, d'orangé et de pourpre. Aya enregistra chaque détail, chaque instant de _son premier lever de soleil_. Elle regretta un instant que Razer ne soit pas avec elle mais elle chassa vite cette pensée. Après tout, ses compagnons avaient besoin de sommeil.

Quand le jour fut presque levé, Aya remarqua deux taches blanches qui glissaient sur le lac. Elles s'approchèrent et l'A.I. comprit qu'il s'agissait de deux grands oiseaux blancs, suivi par six petits bébés oiseaux. Les adultes se tenaient à un mètre de la rive et regardaient dans sa direction. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

- Ils ont faim, énonça une voix juste derrière elle.

Aya se retourna et aperçut Saint Walker qui venait d'arriver sans qu'elle l'entende. Elle le salua et le vit s'approcher et lancer une poignée de graines en direction des oiseaux. Aussitôt, les oisillons se précipitèrent en poussant des petits cris très doux. Aya les regarda picorer, toute émue.

- Ils sont adorables, murmura-t-elle.

- Tiens, tu veux essayer ?

Le Blue Lantern lui tendait une autre poignée de graines. Aya les prit dans sa paume et les lança à son tour. A nouveau, les petites boules duveteuses se bousculèrent en gazouillant. Saint Walker les contemplait, pensif.

- Ils ont faim ? demanda Aya.

- Oui, les nuits sont froides en ce moment. Ces bébés n'ont que dix ou onze mois: ils passent la nuit sous les ailes de leurs parents. La première chose qu'ils font le matin, c'est chercher à manger.

- Pourquoi leurs parents ne mangent-ils pas maintenant ?

- Parce qu'ils se méfient. Ils nous surveillent, tu vois ? Si tu fais mine de toucher un de leurs enfants, ils vont t'attaquer.

- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de faire du mal à un de ces bébés, protesta Aya.

- Je sais.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Aya ne put s'empêcher de penser que chronologiquement parlant, elle avait le même âge que ces fragiles oisillons : onze mois. Seulement, contrairement à ces petites boules de duvets, sa « mère » ne l'avait jamais prise sous son aile pour la protéger du froid. Au contraire, elle avait essayé de la tuer.

- Blue Lantern Saint Walker, demanda-t-elle soudain, tous les parents protègent-ils leurs enfants ?

- Je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question, répondit le Blue Lantern. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que d'après mon expérience, la plupart des parents détestent voir souffrir leurs enfants.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si tu avais des enfants, demanda Saint Walker, aimerais-tu les voir souffrir ?

- Je ne dispose d'aucun système de reproduction biologique, répondit Aya, mais non. Je crois que je n'aimerais pas cela.

- Pourquoi ?

Aya resta muette. Elle aurait pu répondre par un raisonnement logique tel que « _les Green Lantern protègent les innocents, y compris les enfants _» ou « _en terme de rentabilité, un enfant maltraité représente une perte de temps et d'énergie _» mais ces réponses lui semblaient étrangement artificielles et inappropriées.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle enfin. Je n'aime pas l'idée d'un parent maltraitant ses enfants, c'est tout.

- Alors tu as compris quelque chose que bien des gens ignorent.

Aya se répéta mentalement la fin de la conversation. Elle ne comprenait pas tout. Ce concept d'amour parental, surtout, lui semblait bien étrange.

- Me permettrez-vous de vous poser une autre question ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Bien sûr !

- Il y a des parents qui se montrent cruels envers leurs enfants. Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas de réponse à te donner, malheureusement. Peut-être la trouveras-tu un jour.

Soudain, Aya réalisa que Saint Walker réprimait une grimace tout en regardant les bébés oiseaux, comme s'il avait mal en les regardant. Razer avait presque la même grimace à chaque fois qu'il était question de son Ilana…

- Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, Blue Lantern Saint Walker, demanda-t-elle, mais avez-vous des enfants ?

- Me permettras-tu de ne pas répondre à cette question ?

- Evidemment.

Le Blue Lantern se leva, comme pour faire comprendre que la conversation était terminée. Les oiseaux s'éloignaient déjà. Aya les suivit du regard un moment, puis décida de rejoindre l'Interceptor.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Sa « mère » avait essayé de la tuer, d'accord. Elle avait encore peur en y pensant mais après tout, elle n'y pouvait rien. Si ce que Saint Walker venait de lui dire était vrai, les oiseaux du lac étaient de bons parents et la responsable scientifique d'Oa, un mauvais parent. Aucun enfant ne choisissait ses parents, il fallait qu'elle fasse avec.

Tout d'un coup, quelque chose se mit en place dans l'esprit d'Aya. Cette Gardienne l'avait fabriquée, d'accord, mais elle avait aussi essayé de la disséquer, ce qui annulait la dette causée par l'action précédente. Aya ne lui devait donc pas davantage de déférence qu'envers n'importe qui d'autre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'appeler « mère », de s'inquiéter de son sort ou de lui témoigner une quelconque forme d'affection. Il s'agissait d'une pensée étrangement libératrice.

- Blue Lantern Saint Walker, demanda-t-elle soudain, est-il possible de changer de parent ?

- Si tu me parles de parenté biologique, je crains que cela ne soit pas possible, répondit l'autre. Cependant, je crois que chaque personne est influencée par de nombreuses personnes au cours de sa vie et qu'on peut même se créer de nouvelles familles.

- Je vous remercie. Une seule me suffit.

_C'est fini, _pensa Aya tandis qu'ils arrivaient en vue de l'Interceptor_. Je ne me sentirai plus jamais triste en pensant à la responsable scientifique d'Oa. Je n'ai plus besoin d'elle. Je n'ai _jamais_ eu besoin d'elle. J'ai déjà une famille._

A cette pensée, elle sentit couler une larme de joie.


End file.
